Nakama?
by Blossom-channn
Summary: They've grown distant..there the only ones who really ignore me now..its quite sad and my gut says its Lisanna's fault but I know its not I mean she was dead and now she's back and I am happy for her and everyone of course but I wish they wouldn't ignore me. Maybe I should leave.. Read on as Lucy struggles with her life. Full Summary in the story.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write a story for Fairytail since I read so many like this but I decided to try it on my own!

I do not own Fairytail!

~~~..~~~

Summary: They've grown distant..there the only ones who really ignore me now..its quite sad and my gut says its Lisanna's fault but I know its not I mean she was dead and now she's back and I am happy for her and everyone of course but I wish they wouldn't ignore me. Maybe I should leave.. but will they miss me? Read on as Lucy struggles with her life and even her past comes in and puts more weight on her shoulders then shes already carrying.

* * *

It's not Lisanna's fault..I know its not..I mean she is supposedly dead but then comes back. Everyone's happy she's back..I am too of course!.. but..Team Natsu has been ignoring me a bit. There not mean or anything they still talk to me but they've been pretty distant. I figured out why the next day at the guild.

~~~~~...~~~~~

I walked into the guild and up to Mira as usually and greeted her.

"Hello Mira!" I greeted.

"Lucy! Hello!" She greeted back with a smile.

"Where's Natsu and the others?" I asked a little surprised to not see them here. It was unusual to not hear Natsu and Grey fighting then Erza scolding them. I looked around again and then back to Mira.

"Oh..They decided to go on one of the requests on the board with Lisanna." Mira said as she looked down.

"Oh...Alright that's fine it seems they need to catch up anyway!" I was upset for a second but hid it with a smile.

"Are you sure your ok?" She asked me a bit concerned.

I nodded and said goodbye as I went over to Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily. Levy noticed me first and greeted me with her nickname for me.

"Lu-chan!" She shouted then smiled and sat next to her.

I waved and looked at Gajeel and Pantherlily. "Hello you two." I smiled and waved. I heard Gajeel call me 'Bunny Girl' which made me pout as Lily just said hello.

"So Lu-chan?" She got my attention and I turned my head and looked at her as she continued. "When is your next chapter going to be out?"She asked nudging me in the side with her elbow.

I flushed a bit then sheepishly smiled. "hehe..well I don't know." I said as I scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment.

She waved her hand and giggled. "No need to be embarrassed Lu-chan! Your a great write!" She said happily then went back to her book.

"I'll give you the next chapter when I'm done don't worry Levy-chan! Well I should get going.." I told her with a smile as I walked out of the guild. My mood probably didn't go unnoticed but I don't really care..I feel like I'm not part of Team Natsu anymore..its upsetting really..just being replaced just like a snap of your fingers..I guess I really was just a replacement.

I walked in my apartment and laid on my bed and just thought of all the memories of Team Natsu. It was kind of sad for them to just go on a mission without me..I know Lisanna is back and everything..but they could at least tell me or something. I ended up falling asleep as I thought of those memories.

~~~...~~~

I got up and was expecting to feel two bodies in my bed a small cat and a dragonslayer but they weren't there since they were suppose to be home by yesterday night..that's what Mira told me at least.. I was kind of upset since I would usually scold them for it but I guess things change when old friends come back..

I got ready and walked out of my apartment and headed towards the guild. I walked in and smiled at everyone to receive one back. I walked up towards the bar to see Mira drying off glasses and setting them down.

She looked up at me and smiled which I gladly returned. "Mira! Hello!" I greeted as I waved.

She greeted back with a smile. "Natsu and the others came back last night there sitting in the booth over there." She said as she pointed to a booth with Team Natsu and Lisanna.

I smiled and nodded as I headed over to there table. I smiled at them as they acknowledged my presence with a smile.

"Hey Luce!" I heard Natsu shout as he threw me a cheeky grin.

"So what request did you take? How did it go?" I asked as I sat next to Erza who gladly scooted over as she ate her strawberry cake.

"It was boring!" Natsu whined as Lisanna just giggled. She looked at me and smiled as I smiled back. I looked back over to Natsu as he continued his story. "All we had to do was gather some bandits that were not even a challenge!" He continued to whine as he slammed his head against the wooden table.

"I agree with flame brain over here. they were pathetic." Gray said as I noticed his clothes were missing..again.

"Gray..clothes.." I said as I giggled at his reaction.

"AH! Why does this happen to me?!" He yells as she searched for his clothes.

"Stripper.." Natsu muttered.

"What did you say flame brain!?" Gray yelled.

"You wanna go Ice Princess!?" He retorted.

They kept going back and forth with there nicknames until they felt someone glare daggers at them and looked towards Erza.

"Do I hear fighting?" She asked as she looked up at the two who instantly acted 'friendly'.

They told her no over and over again until Erza got another strawberry cake and ignore the two idiots.

After it was fairly late I decided to head back home..I was expecting Natsu and Happy to tag along but they just went with Lisanna and walked her home..I think stayed there too. I'm not mad..it is a bit upsetting..

I then noticed Plue was walking beside me and I smiled as I picked him up and held him close. I could always talk to Plue even though I know he wouldn't really reply back but I know he heard me.

I arrived home with Plue in my arms and changed. I brushed my teeth and decided to take a shower tomorrow morning instead. I got in to bed with Plue next to me as I just told him about what has happened lately. I felt something warm flow down my cheeks and reached up and touched them and noticed I was crying.

"Puuuunn~~!" I heard Plue and I looked down at him to see he was worried for me but I just smiled and snuggled him closer as I fell asleep.

Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day..

* * *

So um did you like it? This is a story about Team Natsu ignoring Lucy but they aren't totally rude to her they just pay more attention to Lisanna. No she's not going to become a dragonslayer but her past will catch up to her and things happen! Just continue to read! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Nakama huh?

Hello Loves! :D I hope you enjoy this! Please Review! I do want to thank the ones that have followed and favorited this story :D~!

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

~~~..~~~

Summary: They've grown distant..there the only ones who really ignore me now..its quite sad and my gut says its Lisanna's fault but I know its not I mean she was dead and now she's back and I am happy for her and everyone of course but I wish they wouldn't ignore me. Maybe I should leave.. but will they miss me? Read on as Lucy struggles with her life and even her past comes in and puts more weight on her shoulders then shes already carrying.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I looked horrible..Puffy red eyes and if I looked closely I could see the tears that were dry on my cheeks. I decided to take a bath...baths are always relieving for me.

I grabbed my stuff and went into the bathroom. I stripped my clothes off and threw them in the dirty laundry basket. I turned the water on and grabbed a stopper and plunged it into the drain then went to the cabinet in the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of jasmine tea mixed with lavender scented bubble bath to put in the water. I quickly put my hair into a towel and clipped it while the bath water was running.

When it was filled to my liking before I shut the water off, I poured some of the contents in the bottle into the water and waited for the bubbled to appear. I heard this scent relaxes your body and relieves any stress especially the lavender. I would've used the lavender and vanilla but that one makes me sleepy. The bubbles appeared and I shut the water off and got into the tub.

I laid into the tub a bit until I could feel the wall on the other side of the tub against my feet. I sat there for a while...I'm going to take my sweet time today..I probably won't even go to the guild..maybe just do some shopping. I smiled a bit until I frowned..shopping always made me think of Natsu..since I use to drag him with me and he would always complain.

_~Flashback~_

_"But Luce! I don't want to go with you! You'll make me carry the bags!" Natsu complained as I giggled waving him off._

_"Yeah Yeah. Come on Natsu!" I replied ignoring his complaints as we made it to the clothing store next to the other stores I would be going to._

_"Lushiii!" I heard Happy whine as I glanced at him I saw him look at the fish market across the street. He was drooling of course._

_"Happy we can get some after!" I yelled wanting to actually go into the store. Happy looked at me with hearts in his eyes as he followed me into the store._

_"Yay! Let's hurry Natsu!" Happy shouted at the pink- I mean salmon haired boy who was still at the front of the store._

_"Aye..." Natsu said less excited._

_We shopped for about two hours it would have been three until Natsu started complaining..Anyway! Then we went to get food as promised._

_We stopped at a BBQ place and ate. Since they had fish we asked for it raw and got a weird stare from the waiter...I guess he didn't notice Happy but oh well._

_When we finally finished eating and got to talk about things we left. We came back to my apartment and slept._

_~end of flashback~_

I smiled at that memory then got sad by how things are now. I deciding to get out noticing how wrinkly my hands and feet looked from being in the bath too long. I stepped out and dried my self off before wrapping the towel around my body and walking into my room. I sat on my bed for a while and thought of what to do and came to a compromise that I won't go to the guild...just have a relaxing day and go shopping. Since my rent isn't due until a little days later I still have money left over to do a little shopping so might as well go.

I got dressed in a blue skirt and white and blue V-neck shirt. I put on my belt that has my keys and whip then put on some white flats and headed out. I headed towards the city and stopped at a tea house to get over my hunger.

After I ate I went to the clothing store and walked in. I didn't buy many things since I did want to save some money for my rent but I did buy some stuff that was to my liking. I probably spent two hours and decided to head home and dropped everything off. I went over to my desk and looked at my chapter of my novel i'm working on. Since it's still early might as well head down to the guild and give this to Levy.

I walked out of my apartment and towards the guild with the papers in my hand. I saw the guild coming in view and smiled at the thought of Levy fangirling about finally getting the chapter.

I opened the guild doors and noticed it was still as noisy as ever and smiled again. I made my way towards Levy to see her with Gajeel. I saw her look up at me and then she glanced at the papers and grinned.

"Lu-chan!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and in return woke up a sleeping Gajeel. She ran around the table and towards me before stopping in front of me.

I smiled at her then showed her the papers and smiled. "Here. It's the new chapter." I told her as she willingly took it.

She grinned then walked back over to her seat and waved at me to follow. I followed her and sat in the seat across from her. I glanced at Gajeel and Pantherlily and waved. I got a grunt from Gajeel and a wave from Lily. I turned back towards Levy as I saw her read the chapters and stopped.

"something wrong?" I asked as she looked at me. Did I mess up!? Is it bad?!

"No no! As much as I would love reading this right now I have to research something for Master so I will definitely read this later!" She exclaimed as she put it in her folder.

I smiled and waved goodbye as I walked over to Mira who was drying glasses. She noticed and stopped drying for a minute then smiled.

"Hello Mira!" I greeted with another smiled as she set down the glass and the rag then looked at me.

"Hello Lucy. Your here awfully late. Did something happen?" She asked me with concern.

I shook my head. "No just did a bit of shopping decided to come here at the last minute I guess." I said as I shrugged as I said the last part then looked down at my feet.

"Well maybe you should take a request of the board." Mira suggested which made me look up.

"hmm..Maybe I will!" I said as I skipped to the Request Board and looked for requests.

I heard footsteps from behind me and turned around to see a salmon haired boy.

"Hi Natsu!" I chirped. His body language seemed weird but I just shrugged it off and looked at him.

"Hey Lucy." I noticed he didn't call me by my nickname anymore..by my real name. What's up with that?

"Is something wrong?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I mean something has to be up or else he wouldn't be acting this weird around me..or even call me by my real name.

"Um. Lucy. Well we want to...kick you off the team to let Lisanna on." Natsu stated as he avoided eye contact with me.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't believe this. I guess I really was a replacement.

He didn't answer me but just stared at me with his serious eyes. I felt like wanting to cry but I didn't..I don't need to waste anymore tears. I looked down and sighed. I looked up and pinched the bridge of my nose and decided to give him an answer.

"Fine." I said as I saw his face brighten as he smiled. "but...that means.." I stopped. "Nevermind it doesn't matter .." I said as I walked out of the guild having the attention all on me. I felt the tears spill from my eyes and trail down my cheeks but I didn't bother wiping them..I just want to get to my apartment.

Nakama huh?...

* * *

This one was sadddd :( Poor Lucy huh? Well I hope you liked it! :D

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Friend in need

Hey Babes! :D There is an important note at the bottom please do read it! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

~~~..~~~

Summary: They've grown distant..there the only ones who really ignore me now..its quite sad and my gut says its Lisanna's fault but I know its not I mean she was dead and now she's back and I am happy for her and everyone of course but I wish they wouldn't ignore me. Maybe I should leave.. but will they miss me? Read on as Lucy struggles with her life and even her past comes in and puts more weight on her shoulders then shes already carrying.

* * *

I woke up the next day on the floor. I was surprised at first until I remember I fell and just stayed on the ground crying..but eventually I stopped crying..like I said before..I don't need to waste these tears anymore..

I stood up walked into my bathroom noticing my red puffy eyes again. I decided to just take a quick shower and maybe take on an easy request. When I finished my shower I dried my self off and went into my room and picked out an outfit. It was a usual tank top and skirt. I grabbed my belt that consisted of my whip and keys and put it on.

I opened my door and was about to make my way out when I saw Lisanna. It shocked me to see her here..she looked a bit upset..

"Lisanna? Whats's the matter?" I asked a bit worried by her body language. She looked up at me and looked me in the eye..in a sort of..pity?

"I'M SORRY!" She blurted out which had me taken back a bit. I didn't really understand what she was sorry for until I remembered the whole Natsu thing last night. I looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry? None of this is your fault Lisanna." I gave her a reassuring look as she continued to frown.

"But Lucy!? They replaced you! How are you not angry!?" She asked. she seemed a bit angry about me not caring but I mean what am I suppose to do? I don't want Natsu or the others to hate me!

"Lisanna..it's ok really.. I guess.I really was ...a replacement all this time..you could say. Don't worry about me..ok?" I fake smiled as I told her this so she wouldn't have to worry but she obviously saw through it.

"Lucy..I'm sorry..I tried to convince him to not kick you off.." She kept going and looked down as tears fell from her eyes.

I frowned and grabbed her shoulders which made her look at me. "Lisanna please don't worry about me! We should be paying attention to the Grand Magic Games. There coming up soon..I'll be on the sidelines watching and cheering you guys on!" I said as I put my fist into the air.

She smiled and I turned back to my door and locked it. I kept looking at the door then I glanced over my shoulder at her. "Besides..as long as they don't hate me and still think of me as a comrade or friend..I don't mind about me being kicked off the team..I know I'm not as strong as them or you ..and besides you seem more happy with him..and I just want to others to be happy before myself." I said as I turned to her.

She smiled but then looked at me seriously. "But Lucy..Are you happy? You should care for yourself as well.." She said those final words and then left.

I thought about her words..they kept repeating in my head. Am I happy?..Was I really just a replacement?..

Replacement...replacement..replac- NO LUCY! Get your self together!

I shook my head and walked towards the lobby of the apartment. I reached the double doors and opened them and walked out..making my way towards the guild as I did.

A little while later I was infront of the double doors that was to the very guild I am part of. I opened the door to see happy faces that I recognized and noticed some others not very happy. I walked in and made my way to the request board once again hopefully not to be interrupted again.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see Wendy and Charle. I smiled and waved getting the same greeting back.

"Lucy-san? Are you going to be taking a request?" Wendy asked as she looked behind me at all the requests.

I nodded. "Yeah..my rent is coming up soon so might as well be ready for it when it comes." I said as I turned back around. Wendy walked next to me along with Charle.

Wendy looked up at me."Lucy-san? Do you mind if I come with you?" Wendy asks me.

I glance down at her a bit surprised at her question but smiled. "Alright you can I don't mind, but first help me find one..I want a simple one that's good paying." I told her as we looked at the board again.

Charle put her paw on one of them and looked at me. "This one looks like a good one. It has good paying and isn't too dangerous." She told me. Wendy and I looked at the request and read it.

I knitted my eyebrows together at the small print before finally being able to read it clearly.

**Help! **

**_I need a guild to escort my daughter to Heidi. It shouldn't be any trouble!_**

160,000 J

_**If you do accept please come to** **Clover. **_

I took it off the board and looked at Wendy. "It's good paying and Clover Town is not too far from here. From there Heidi isn't too far either." I stated.

"We should take it!" Wendy said with amusement in her voice.

I nodded and headed over to the bar where Mira was standing and talking to Lisanna. I smiled at the two sisters wishing I had a sister of my own.

"Mira?" I asked as she turned towards me with a smile. "Me and Wendy would like to take this quest." I told her as I handed the paper to her. She looked at the paper and nodded as she stamped it.

"Good Luck!" Lisanna shouted as we said our goodbyes and headed off. We packed what was necessary and headed to the train station. We bought the tickets and got on the train just in time before it departed. We probably wouldn't get there until sundown but that was fine with me.

I looked over at Wendy to see her and Charle talking and started wondering why they wanted to come so I decided to ask. "Wendy? Charle?" I questioningly called out. They turned there heads and looked at me so I went on. "Why did you two want to come?" I asked tilting my head to the side a bit.

Wendy looked away and at her lap. "Well I heard..or everyone heard what Natsu did and I feel bad..everyone was scolding him about it even Lisanna! but he wouldn't listen! Erza and Gray didn't even seem happy about either." Wendy said.

"The tomcat didn't even seem happy either." Charle added before letting Wendy continued.

"But I really wanted to come because I know you need a friend right now with what your going through..I know what your going through..and it doesn't feel right to leave a friend alone when there in need." She looked back up and smiled.

I smiled back. " Thank you Wendy..Charle..thank you so much.." I told them as they smiled and continued there conversation. I looked out the window at the outside world and smiled.

'Maybe this won't be so bad..' I thought as my eyes slowly closed and I let sleep take over.

* * *

How was that? Please Review! Also Well I do have an important note.

**Sopa 2014! On March 19, 2014 If they don't get as many signatures as needed then All Fanfiction or fanart or any fan thing will be deleted! Now there is a site you can go to to sign the petition! Just search 'SOPA 2014' Or look at my profile and you will find a link there! Please sign it! If you look at the numbers of how many people need to sign it you'll see how many people will need to sign it! So please sign it if you don't want fanfiction to go!**


	4. Chapter 4: You

Hey! :D Hope you enjoy! Please **R&R**!

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Also I wanted to tell you guys that I'm still kind of new to this writing thing so I hope you don't mind my poor word choices. But thanks for saying you still like it!

~~~..~~~

Summary: They've grown distant..there the only ones who really ignore me now..its quite sad and my gut says its Lisanna's fault but I know its not I mean she was dead and now she's back and I am happy for her and everyone of course but I wish they wouldn't ignore me. Maybe I should leave.. but will they miss me? Read on as Lucy struggles with her life and even her past comes in and puts more weight on her shoulders then shes already carrying.

* * *

We arrived around sundown and I woke up just in time. I woke up Wendy and Charle and we headed out as soon as the train doors opened. I've always loved Clover Town, it looks much better ever since that incident with Erigor. We walked up to the town hall and entered through the double doors. We made a lot of turns through the hallways and finally reached the doors to the office where the Mayor was.

When we entered I could smell the scent of perfume with just one whiff from my nose. I looked towards the desk where the Mayor sat and saw a beautiful girl. I'd say she's about my age but I wasn't sure...she looked very mature. I'm glad Virgo changed my outfit into something more appropriate since my other outfit was a bit inappropriate.

Anyways..

We walked up the long red carpet until we reached the mans desk. He looked up at us...he seemed mean.

"State your business." He said firmly. He propped his elbows on the desk and put his chin on top of his intertwined hands as he narrowed his eyes.

"We-Were the Fairytail guild. We have accepted to guide the princess to Heidi." I stuttered. Cursing myself for stuttering I straightened my posture and tried to look relaxed.

"Lucy?" I heard the princess ask. I turned towards her and tilted my head. How does she know me?

"Don't you remember!? It's me!" She smiled before continuing. "Heather? Heather Elizabeth Phillips! We use to always be together when we were children!" She exclaimed as she held both my hands in her own.

Heather..Elizabeth..Phillips...! LIZZY!?

"Lizzy!?" I exclaimed causing her to yelp.

"You do remember! That's fantastic!" She smiled and hugged me. When she let go she got a better look at me. "Lucy?..Your dressed a bit weirdly..where's your usual dress?" She ask me still glancing at my outfit.

"Well...I left my father a couple years ago.." I told her. She looked at me with wide eyes but they softened.

"I don't blame you..he was a bit of an ass." She said as she giggled. I was a bit surprised when she wasn't acting ladylike. When we were young she would always tell me how acting ladylike is the top thing of being the heir of your family.

"Alright ladies as much as being re acquainted with each other is nice..Lady Heather needs to be at Heidi by tonight and if you don't leave soon she won't get there by tonight." The mayor said. After we settled down he told us there was a carriage outside waiting for us after we said our goodbyes we headed out the doors and made our way out of the Town Hall

We got settled in the carriage and soon enough it started moving. Heather fell asleep not too long after we started moving which I wasn't surprised about since she looked so tired.

"Lucy-san?" I heard Wendy call my name which caught my attention.

I didn't turn to her since I was still thinking a bit. "Hmm?" I said as I kept looking out the window of the carriage. The windows were covered a bit but I was still able to see the scenery of the lands as we passed by.

"How did you meet Heather-san?" She asks me. I could feel her eyes and Charle's eyes on me as well so I looked at them.

"Well..I was about maybe five or six and her family one day came over to meet my family." I paused and looked at Heather's face and smiled. " When we met I was very shy..my father would always scold me about my shyness and since I was so little I would always cry when I got scolded so I ran away from the two families to my hiding place where I would always cry if I was upset." I sighed a bit then looked at my lap. "Well I guess she found me somehow -probably from my crying-..she helped me feel better and after that we played for a while

We would always play when they came over..but then my Mother died...and well the two of us grew father apart and stopped seeing each other..and well now I'm happy to see her again..she's like family.." I finished and smiled then looked back at Wendy and Charle.

"Wow you guys seemed to be really close." Charle said as she messed with her frilly skirt.

"We were..but after that I was lost again..especially with my mother gone." I sighed and looked out the window once again.

"Lucy-san..I'm going to get some sleep..maybe you should too?" She said as she suggested the same thing.

"I can't really sleep right now but maybe I will.." I said as I slumped down a little more in my seat.

...

I guess I ended up falling asleep but was woken up by the shaking of the carriage. I looked out the window and noticed we were going up a hill but the wheel seemed to slip off of the hill..now we were falling.

I panicked but quickly summoned Aries outside and she used her wool yelling her apology then we landed softly. The other two woke up as this was happening. We were flipping and luckily no one got hurt but they still looked as if they were about to panic. I calmed them down and went out of the carriage. I noticed only the carriage fell and it seems the person guiding the reins either didn't notice we fell or is thinking were dead.

The other two came out and looked a little calm..but Heather was freaking out.

I constantly called her name but got no answer. "LIZZY!" I yelled her nickname and finally got her attention.

"I'm sorry..I just got scared when I noticed we were flipping." Heather said as she dropped to her knees.

"It's only the after noon..Maybe we can find a town and they'll have a train station..or...we could walk." I said the last part of my sentence slowly and looked at Heather to see her eyes widen. Before she could talk Wendy beat her to it.

"Heather-san..If we can't find a town then we have no other choice.." Wendy whispered.

Heather sighed then nodded and we started walking through the forest hoping to find some town nearby.

It was a couple hours later after Heather's complaining of how her feet hurt when she finally calmed down. She was honestly very childish..

"Hey! There's some lights ahead!" Charle yelled happily from behind.

I looked ahead and there were some lights. We entered the town not knowing what it was called.

"Hello! Welcome to Heidi!" A feminine voice shouted. She seemed excited.

...wait HEIDI!? Were here!?

"Hey! We made it to Heidi!" I yelled happily at the other three.

"Oh! Its Lady Heather!" A person shouts.

"She's finally arrived!" Another person yells.

As we walk through the village we find a Mansion that seems to be Heather's and make our way in. I look around as we walk through the halls and see pictures. I stopped at a particular one.

"Mom..Dad.." I whisper. It was a large painting of my parents and Heather's parents. Me and Heather were also in there but I just kept staring at my two parents.

"Lucy?" I hear Heather's voice which gets me out of my trance. "Are you ok?" She asks me.

I nod and continue walking. We arrive to double doors and walk in after one of the guards on each side open the doors. The main room wasn't as big as mine which I was a little surprised about but shook it off and continued to walk until we reached the middle of the room where Heather's parents were sitting on the couch.

"Mother! Father!" Heather yells out to them which they react fairly quickly. They run over to her and hug as if she was going to die tomorrow.

"Oh honey! We were so worried! When the man who was guiding the carriage came in without the carriage or you we thought the worse could happen!" Her mother exclaimed. They hugged for a while until Heather let go and smiled widely.

"Mother! Father! Do you remember Lucy Heartfilla!?" Heather asks. She was very excited almost like a child who just got a new toy.

"Yes deary. What about her?" Her father asks a bit confused on why she would bring this up now.

Heather moved out of the way which in return they could see me. There eyes were wide and her mother smiled.

"oh Lucy..What a woman you have become." She tells me as she walks up to me and gives me a hug. I hug her back and smile.

"How's your father?" Heather's father asks. Her father was friendlier than my father which I was a bit jealous of but what can I do with a father that doesn't care.

I looked down. "I-I don't know.." I stated as I started twiddling my fingers.

"hm? Don't you live with him deary?" Heather's mom asks. She tilted her head in confusion.

I shook my head. "No ma'am..I left him a couple years ago and joined a guild." I told them. I showed them my guild mark and they smiled a bit.

"Well whatever makes you happy." The father of Heather says.

"Oh! This is Wendy and her cat Charle. They accompanied me on this trip." I told them. They shook hands with the two as they spoke.

"I am Elizabeth Phillips." The woman spoke with gratitude.

"I am Henry Phillips. Thank you for escorting my daughter." He smiled. It seemed her got an idea because his eyes brightened."You three should stay the night! You must tired." Henry suggested. His wife agreed by nodding her head.

I didn't disagree. We were tired ourselves from the walking. "Alright. Thank you for letting us stay." I smiled and bowed a bit.

"Oh deary no need to thank us! your welcome here in Heidi anytime!" The wife of Henry said.

As we finished deciding where we were staying we were led to our rooms. Wendy and I stayed in a room together across from Heather's room. After we got settled in our rooms we were invited to eat dinner which of course we couldn't decline..since we were very hungry and it would be rude.

When we finished eating, the four of us made our way back to our rooms and went to sleep after we did our night routine.

.

I woke up in the middle of the night to hear..screaming?

All three of us woke up and quickly went out to the hallway. We saw fire! We ran into the Princesses room and quickly woke her up. We ran back into our room and I grabbed my belt that had my keys and whip. We ran the opposite way to be stopped by another fired hallway. We were surrounded by fire..Only one choice. I quickly grabbed Aries' key and looked at the others. A window..the only way out.

"Charle..Take Wendy and go. I got the Princess." I told her. Charle looked a bit taken back and was about to protest but the house started to cave-in. She didn't hesitate and took Wendy ignoring the shouts Wendy was shouting of worry.

"Lizzy..You have to trust me ok?" I looked at her and saw fear.

"Bu-" I cut her off. "We have no time!" I hissed. I grabbed her hand and we jumped out of the window ignoring the glass. I had the key in my hand and summoned Aries as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled as she made wool bellow us and we landed on it.

We got off the wool and I thanked Aries before she went back. I looked around and saw the others that were in the house. It seems everyone got out...but they were looking somewhere else..not at the house..somewhere in the field.

I started walking towards them with the others following. It was a person in the field. We got there attention and I saw the others look at us with pleading faces. When the moons light directly shone at the person I saw who it was.

"You..." I hissed out.

* * *

OOOO! Wow 2,000 words :D Not much maybe to others but that's the most I'v ever written on this story! :D Anyway hope you enjoy it! And who do you think the person is huhhhh?

PLEASE R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Encounter

Hey! :D Hope your still enjoying my story!Please **R&R**!

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**I love pocky though...**

~~~..~~~

Summary: They've grown distant..there the only ones who really ignore me now..its quite sad and my gut says its Lisanna's fault but I know its not I mean she was dead and now she's back and I am happy for her and everyone of course but I wish they wouldn't ignore me. Maybe I should leave.. but will they miss me? Read on as Lucy struggles with her life and even her past comes in and puts more weight on her shoulders then shes already carrying.

* * *

"You.." I hissed as I saw _him_.

"Oh my...how nice to see you again Lucy Heartfilia." The man smirked as he started walking towards us.

"Midnight.." I hissed. I glared hard at him..of course it had no affect on him but with all the anger I have with Oracion Seis I have nothing else but to glare.

He just smirked as the rest of his team came out..they looked different..really different. What were they even here for?

"What do you want?" I asked leaving my hand on top of my celestial keys that were on my belt. I know I wouldn't be able to defeat them..but I need to protect the princess..my dear friend.

"Hmm...It's a bad time to be here..I wasn't meaning to run into you Heartfilia..but now that your here..its easier to capture you.." Midnight smirked and stood there as the others jumped at us.

We dodged Angel, Cobra, and Jackpot but since I was so caught up with dodging the other three Racer attacked and knocked me to the ground causing my vision to go blurry. Luckily Wendy did her Sky Dragon magic and it made him speed away from me. I sat up as I saw them quit there attacks and go back to Midnight.

"We should get back boss! Grim Reaper is waiting for us!" Jackpot yelled. "As much as this fire is admiring to see we must leave!" Jackpot stared at the fire and put his hand on the lever. I thought he was going to push it down but he just left his hand there which was a good thing..we don't need anymore fire going on.

**(A/N: So this is the thing yes its the Reborn Oracion Seis so hope your not confused..and no Imitatia is not in this...cause it wouldn't make sense..ON WITH THE STORY!)**

"Hmph. Be prepared Lucy Heartfilia...we will come for you again." Midnight stated as they disappeared from there very spot.

I clenched my fist and closed my eyes. I was angered..Why am I so weak?..I could feel the tears at the corner of my eyes but pushed them back. I was not going to cry anymore.

"Lucy-san.." Wendy whispered to me. Right. The Princess..and the others. They must be scared.

I turned around to see the Mansion not on fire anymore which was a relief. I then looked at the others to see them a bit scared. I walked up to them and got there attention.

"I'm very sorry about this..We shall leave." I sadly said. I don't want to be a burden I mean there mansion is almost burnt to the ground because of me. I felt someones hands on my shoulders.

"Lucy-chan..You don't need to leave now. You didn't know they were going to attack right?" I nodded. "And it seems they didn't know you were here so they attacked because of something else it seems." She told me. She was right..Midnight seemed a bit..surprised I was here.

"Well we still have to leave..so we shall leave tomorrow morning then." I told her with a smile. That also reminds me."Oh..and you don't have to give us the reward. You can use it to repay the parts you need to repair." I said. They needed it more then me..I'll just find another way to pay for my rent.

"No! No!" Elizabeth yelled shaking her head as she took my hands. "Lucy. You should take the money. You saved my daughters life twice and don't worry about the repairs we have our own builders to repair it for free." She told me. I smiled at how nice these people were.

"A-Alright..if it's not too much trouble." I stuttered at the sudden touch but shook it off and smiled.

We walked back into the house the only place that wasn't too burnt was the south wing. We slept in a room with the Princess as the parents slept in there room which was located in the South wing. I'm guessing since there room still isn't burnt that's why there still offering the money or they have the money placed somewhere else.

We went back to sleep then woke up the next morning. We retrieved our money and split it. Wendy only asked for the 60,000J which I wanted to give her more but she rejected. As long as she was okay with it I guess its ok then.

We rode a carriage that Lizzy's parents kindly gave to us to ride back all the way back to Magnolia. It was a very kind gesture...it was hard to say goodbye to them..there like family...but I do have others to get back to as well.

Wendy, Charle, and I talked for about an hour then fell asleep for the rest of the ride. We didn't fall off of any cliffs this time..luckily. I was very paranoid about that so I kept waking up but eventually about the 7th time I woke up and went back to sleep I didn't wake up again.

We arrived around nightfall..8 or 9pm. It was a nice nap..but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight. We walked to the guild and came face to face with a set of double doors and pushed the large door open.

All eyes were on us. Everyone started yelling our names and ran towards us as we walked towards the bar. Why is everyone so worried looking?

"Lucy!" Mira yelled happily. "Your back!" She acknowledged happily.

"Uh, Yeah..What's up with everyone?" I asked a bit weirded out by everyone.

"We were worried!" She told me as she dried another glass before setting it behind her and setting down the rag.

"Well it was easy..Where's Master?" I asked her looking around for the short mustache man.

"In his office..something wrong?" She asked in concern. I shook my head and headed up stairs to his office with Wendy and Charle following...still all eyes were on us before it got loud again.

Knock Knock.

"Come in!" The man yelled.

We entered quietly and shut the door behind us and walked up to his desk and stopped standing side by side.

"Oh. Your back my children." He grinned until he saw our serious faces and got worried. "What is it? Has something happened?" He asked in concern.

"I just wanted to tell you who we encountered while on our mission." I told him seriousness laced in my voice.

He nodded for me to continue. "Well..it was..Oracion Seis.." I whispered a little just in case someone was eavesdropping. His eyes widened then his eyes narrowed a bit at us.

"Are you sure? What were they after?" He asked as he got a bit serious with what we just informed him.

"It was true! I saw them. It seems they were looking for something we don't know what..but when they saw Lucy-san..they tried to capture her." Wendy told him. She was worried along with Charle and Master.

"hmm..Why were they?" He asked.

"We don't know..but he's going to come after me again." I warned him.

"Is that all?" He asked us as he messed with the papers on his desk again.

We nodded and walked out of his office. We walked down the stairs getting some stares from the others but ignored it.

"LU-CHAN!" I heard someone yell as I was tackled.

"Levy!" I yelled back in a bit of surprise. "Good to see you too...could you let go?" I asked her kindly. She protested but someone grabbed the back of her collar and lifted her away.

"Gajeel! Lemme go!" Levy said as she tried to whack his hand away but ended up looking as if she was trying to fly.

I giggled..they looked as if they were a couple..a weird hook up but it would be cute.

"Wendy...I'm going to head home..as much as I thought I would be up all night from that nap..I'm still tired." I told her.

"Oh..alright Lucy-san! Are you sure you don't need anyone to walk you home?" She asked.

I shook my head and walked out of the guild towards my apartment. I arrived to my apartment and laid on my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

How was ittt?

Yes the Reborn Oracion Seis is in this but Imitatia isn't...sorry! It just wouldn't make sense!

Hope you enjoyed! I really want to thank the reviewers! :D You guys boost my self esteem! :D Keep Reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6: Warned

Heeyyy :D OMG FAIRYTAIL IS BACKKK! Did anyone watch the S2 Episode 1 of Fairytail? I DID! Even though Ive been reading the manga I still want to watch it! :D Alrigt Enjoy!

**I don't own fairytail.**

**Fact about me: I love Ramen.:3**

~~~..~~~

Summary: They've grown distant..there the only ones who really ignore me now..its quite sad and my gut says its Lisanna's fault but I know its not I mean she was dead and now she's back and I am happy for her and everyone of course but I wish they wouldn't ignore me. Maybe I should leave.. but will they miss me? Read on as Lucy struggles with her life and even her past comes in and puts more weight on her shoulders then shes already carrying.

* * *

It was about a week later after we came back from our mission. I woke up and got ready for the day. I have a lot on my mind so getting ready was a bit tough. I was in the shower for an hour just sitting in the tub feeling the water run on my back. When I finally got it together and cleaned myself I turned off the water and stepped out grabbing the towel and drying myself off before wrapping it around my body.

I took out an outfit of my choice and put it on. I grabbed my belt and put it on my waist. I walked out and headed towards the guild. Ever since that incident with Oracion Seis..Master has been uptight. I'm think it's best if I leave..I'm obviously not needed here and it would be for the safety of others. Its decided...I'll leave tonight...but what about Master?..since they know of the incident..he'll be sure I don't set foot out of the guild or even out of my apartment.

I walked to the guild and entered. If i'm going to leave tonight I might as well go to the guild one last time. I walked into the doors to be greeted by Fairytail members drinking, laughing, fighting. I was looking for Team Natsu to see them not here I guess Mira noticed my confusion.

"Team Natsu went on a mission Lucy." Mira told me as she was wiping down the bar counter.

"Oh." I said as my lips formed an 'O' shape.

"They should be back soon." She reassured me. I smiled at her and nodded as I sat on the stool and laid my head in the counter.

Just as she said that the guild doors slammed open but not to Natsu screaming there back...they were arguing.

"Lisanna! We told you! Don't worry about Natsu!" Erza was yelling at Lisanna.

"But the guy was shooting fire at him!" Lisanna shot back as she crossed her arms.

Gray sighed. "Don't you remember? Natsu's a fire dragon..he can eat fire." Gray stated as Lisanna whimpered and looked down.

"I'm sorry..I just got really worried." Lisanna said as she looked down at her feet.

"This isn't the first time you did this." Erza stated as she took a seat next to me. 'Lucy would really never do that..she would actually have faith in Natsu.' Erza though as she ordered a strawberry cake from Mira who gladly gave her a piece.

"Hey guys." I said as I waved at them with a small smile.

"Yo." Gray said as Erza just ate her cake. Natsu and Lisanna smiled at me but seemed to ignore me after that...hm..not surprised.

"LUSHHEE!" Happy yelled as he buried his face into her chest as Lucy happily hugged back with a small smile.

"Seems someone missed you." Mira said as she giggled.

"Come on Happy. Do you want to go get some fish?" I asked with a smile.

"But Lucy your poor!" Happy shouted as he flew a little away from me.

"Fine no fish for you." I said as I crossed my arms.

I realized how much I would miss Fairytail..but I had to leave..I'm just a burden.

"NO! I'm sorry Lushee! Let's go!" Happy said as he pulled my arm.

"Hai hai." I said as I glanced at Natsu.

Happy and I made our way to the door and exited without another word. We made our way to the supermarket and I bought Happy two fish. I knew he was going to give the other one to Charle..or at least try.

We made our way back to the guild and I was devastated. The doors weren't even there...the whole front part wasn't there. Who would..Oracion Seis was the first name to come to my mind...I walked towards the guild quietly.

"Lushee! What are you doing!?" Happy shouted but I quickly shut him up chucking the fish at him which he caught in his mouth.

I walked into the guild to see everyone beat up or knocked out.

"Wh-What the hell happened?" I asked Lisanna. She looked a bit sad.

"Oracion Seis..attacked. Looking for you." she answered.

All my fault. I could feel the tears. "I'm..sorry..It's all my fault." I whispered as I felt the tears. I ran out of the guild ignoring the protests from my friends and ran all the way to my apartment. I should have left earlier.. It's all my fault.

As I looked all around I found Natsu. I ran straight to him.

"N-Natsu..Minna..I'm sorry this is all my fault..all my fault." I said as I dropped to my knees on the verge of tears.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and looked up at Erza.

"Were Nakama Lucy..remember.. no matter what..We will protect you. This is not your fault.." Erza reassured. Soon enough everyone was agreeing but as much as that made me happy I still felt guilty.

I stood up and quietly walked away.

"Lucy!" I heard Natsu yell. He was stopped by Erza that seemed to have told him something I couldn't really hear as I continued walking home.

I arrived to my apartment and noticed a note on my bed. I opened it and glared.

_We warned you Lucy Heartfilia. _

That's all it said but I knew it was from Oracion Seis. I crumpled it up and threw it on the floor not caring and went to bed and slept.

* * *

Hai Hai I'm sorry for the long wait! BUT OMG I WAS SOOO HAPPY WHEN THEY STARTED FAIRYTAIL AGAIN! :D anyway Review! I'll probably actually fix this later I just wanted to give you a quick update atleast!


End file.
